


Broken Road

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Dumbledore's Army, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #38 of 100 | A moment of normalcy and fun admist the strain of fifth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Road

" _Stupefy_!"

"Ha! Missed me, Fred! _Confundus_!" George shot his wand arm out triumphantly as he watched his twin's face scrunch into a distorted smile, a breath of the spell washing over his shield charm.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

George and Fred froze and fell backwards onto the heavily cushioned floor of the Room of Requirement. Cushions, pillows, blankets, and the like were scattered everywhere to both soften a fall (no one could really afford the probing questions of Umbridge or Pomfrey if they went to the hospital with a broken wrist) and to cause a physical hindrance to dueling.

Luna peered over the two of them, noting that their expressions of shock, though uncannily similar, were not identical. Sprawled as they were, she traced the curving and broken lines around their bodies. Each pillow or throw rug zig-zagged around the room to create a broken road through each of the dueling teams.

"You were both distracted, and I already disarmed Parvati. _Finite_."

Luna's counter charm removed the traces of the Confundus charm from Fred's face as well as provided them mobility again. She offered them each a hand to step up, bracing her feet below the cushions to assist them. Her slight weight was no match for the two, as they yanked her down to the floor with them, the trio laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
